Merry Christmas, Baby
by rbsschess
Summary: My O/S for the Christmas portion of the Countdown to 2012 Farewell to 2011 hosted by Breath-of-Twilight.


**Countdown to 2012 Farewell to 2011**

**Category – When I think of you I touch my elf**

**Pairing - Edward and Bella**

**Christmas Carol – Merry Christmas, Baby by Elvis Presley**

**EPOV**

This sucks! I thought as I threw myself onto the bunk. Not just a little, but big, hairy I've been crawling through the desert for a week balls kind of sucks. What the fuck did I do to deserve this? I knew what I did though; I had the nerve to marry his daughter. Not only marry her, but sneak off to Vegas and marry her. He didn't want to hear how it was all her idea, or how she told me if I didn't take her to Vegas right then, she was going to take 3 years planning the wedding. That hadn't sounded too bad until she added, 'and I hope you like your hand Edward, because there will be no getting near my pussy until we are married, unless you want to watch how much I like **my** hand and toys. I really love my toys.' Fuck me! We were married less than 12 hours later and 15 minutes after that I was buried in said pussy while riding in a limo down the strip to our hotel. I was ecstatic, the parents and especially her daddy, not so much.

This is our first Christmas as husband and wife. Wife, just thinking the word had me hard as a rock and thinking about being buried balls deep in my Bella. But nooooo, I got a call three weeks ago that I was assigned a training mission that has me on this fucking carrier in the Gulf and tomorrow is Christmas. He can deny it all he wants, but this has my father-in-law written all over it. Even a call from Bella couldn't change his mind. Yeah, the mission was important but it's not as if someone else couldn't do the damn training.

I guess I should give some background, so you understand why I'm bitching to myself, instead of some of the guys. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a Navy Seal. I come from a long line of seaman, being in the Navy is something I was born to do. The Navy life has always been drilled into me, it's a good thing I love it because my old man would have kicked my ass if I tried doing anything else. I'm 30 and currently stationed at the Portsmouth Naval Shipyard in Kittery, Maine. I'm a Master Chief and do the SERE training at the remote site Rangeley. I know I'm young to be a Master Chief but I worked my ass off to get where I am today.

I met my wife, Bella, three years ago in a bar near the yard. She was dancing and she was, still is, fucking hot. She has some junk in her trunk and knows how to move it. We danced, exchanged names, first names, and as much as I wanted to get laid that night, she wasn't biting. We agreed to go out to dinner the next night. Some of the guys gave me a hard time when we got back to the base about having to buy dinner before I fucked her. It was all in good fun and I just knew she would totally be worth what dinner would cost me.

During our morning jog the next day is when my two best mates, Jasper and Emmett, asked if it was true that I was taking out the brunette from the bar.

"Yeah, I need to call her later, but we're going to dinner tonight at 7 and by 9 I plan to be plowing into her from behind." What can I say, I was 27, a Seal, and a total man whore, life was grand.

"I have to give you credit Edward, I don't think I would have the balls to do a fuck and duck on her." Emmett commented and I gave him a look, he was just as big of a player as I was so what was his problem.

"She's no different than any of the others. I don't see the problem. She's hot and it's not like I would force myself on her for Christ's sake. Besides it's not like she could track me down on base."

Jasper started laughing so hard he had to stop jogging. "Shit, you don't know who she is, do you?" Emmett was laughing now too.

"Her name is Bella, of course I know who she is?"

"What's her last name asshole?" Jasper shot back at me.

"I guess I'll find that out tonight since it means so much to you."

"This is too good to be true." Emmett said to Jasper. "I say we let him find out the hard way."

"Naahhh," Jasper said. "That would be cruel, too cruel, even for the playboy here."

"Ok, what the fuck are you saying? She is just a chick, we both get off, no harm, no foul and go our separate ways."

"No harm, no foul huh?" Emmett questioned. "I'm going to tell you who she is, just to see the look on your face, and I want to be there when you blow her off."

Now they were pissing me off. "She is going to be the one blowing something my friend. Trust me, this one is in the bag."

"Really, well let's see how well her daddy, Admiral Swan, takes it when he finds out his only daughter is sucking semen from Seaman Cullen." Jasper started laughing. "Get it, sucking semen from the Seaman." Emmett was laughing too, but I didn't see the humor in the fact that my balls were trying to crawl back up into my body.

"Swan?" I shouted. "Her last name is fucking Swan?" They both nodded at me. "Fuck. My. Life. That bastard hates me already, I can't fuck his daughter and damn sure not the fuck and duck I give all the girls."

"Good luck getting yourself out of this one asswipe." Emmett yelled as he took off running from me.

"I'm glad my predicament brings you joy, nice guys."

"Better you than me." They both said and ran before I could smack them.

I ended up sending her a text saying I was sorry that I had to cancel, but had been called out for night training. It wasn't true but she wouldn't know that without asking around and what girl would want to do that. I didn't hear back from her and figured all was right with the world again. Until she walked into the bar I was at with that Marine Recon douche, Seth Clearwater. He was just as big of a player as I was and had his hands all over her. I was pissed and acted without thinking.

"What the fuck Bella?" I ask as I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me. My defense is that I was in shock and I would never hurt a woman, she dropped me to my knees with a kick and had my hand, the one that was on her, pushed up behind my back. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"Done with night training already Cullen?" She spat at me. She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I knew you were a fucking pussy. You found out who my daddy is and ran like the little chicken shit I know you are." She pulled back to look in my stunned eyes. "I knew exactly who you were last night and figured you would find out who I was today. Had you grown some balls and taken me out anyway, you could be riding my magic carpet right now, but I know my father hates you and as much as I hoped you would man up, because lord knows I have heard a lot about your skills, I didn't think you would." She leaned in close again and whispered, "I have a pussy of my own to play with whenever I want, I don't need another one. What I need is a man with a big, fat cock that knows how to use it, pity that obviously isn't you."

She walked away without a glance back and why did that have me hard as steel. Her fucking dirty mouth and no bullshit attitude had me wanting to bend her over the bar and fuck her senseless just to show everyone she was mine. And where the fuck did that thought come from? Chick was turning me into a pussy and I hadn't known her 24 hours.

It was months of watching her parade around with those douchebag Marines, that I later found out she grew up with. Of course, no one felt the need to tell me that until I confronted her one night when she was out with Jacob Black. I still remember her growling at me, while I was on the floor.

"I can have friends with dicks Cullen and not feel the need to ride them. You however, don't see women, all you see is pussy and a way to fuck it."

That was me, until I meet her. I couldn't get off unless I imagined it was her, and the last time I fucked someone, 3 months ago, the chick was not impressed when I called out 'Bella". I had to lie and tell her I said it because it meant beautiful to get out of her apartment with my balls intact. I gave in and practiced self-love after that incident. That chick ran around telling everyone how I called her beautiful, which was fine until Em and Jazz heard the story. They knew who Bella was and rode my ass hard for it.

Six months of watching her was all I could take, had me fucking hooked. She was gorgeous, nice as pie to most people and went out of her way to help them, and yet wouldn't give me the time of day, let alone put up with my shit. She was an enigma to me and fuck if I didn't want to take the time to figure her out.

I bit the bullet and asked her out on a fucking date, and never looked back. I took, still take, a lot of shit for being with her. We try to keep it on the DL that she is Admiral Swan's daughter. She has always understood the guys will think I get special treatment because of who her daddy is and some of the officers like to ride me harder to see if I will pussy out and complain to him about it. Sometimes I want to tell them, hell yeah I get special treatment from the Admiral, he hates my fucking guts and tries to make sure I get the shittiest missions possible. Makes me feel real special.

But back to this mission, I knew why he specifically requested me for this training, even though I have been married all of six months. Bella and I had been dating for over a year when my team was called for a mission in the Gulf. Things went to shit pretty fast due to bad information. Long story short, the rest of the team evac'd as I drew the bad guys away and tried to evade capture for two weeks until being rescued. It was a combination of my SEAL training, advice from locals, and my dad having a strange of sense of humor when it came to survival training as a kid that saved my ass.

When word got out the team returned without me Bella had a fit. She spent three days trying to get information about what was being done to find me, when those doors were closed to her she called her father. She gave her father two days before she flew to Washington D.C. and told him if in another two days he couldn't put her in contact with me or tell her everything that was being done to save me, she would go to the Capitol Building, find a reporter and explain how apparently we do leave men behind and tell, whoever, about the last two weeks.

That was the turning point for the Admiral. He realized I would probably always be in his life and he needed to learn to get along with me. We're getting there, at least he doesn't make me stand at attention anymore in his house, or salute him upon arriving or leaving said house. I like to think he is finding that I'm not the asshole I once was, and that some of my cockiness comes from the fact that I do actually know my shit on the job. I like to think that but actually, I'm pretty sure it's because Bella won't talk to him if he gets too out of hand with me and the thing he loves most in the world is his little girl.

So I knew this mission must be seriously important for him to demand I do the training. I knew it was because I had learned invaluable things while evading capture, especially from the locals, about the terrain and who would be most likely to help a solider. Bella was beyond pissed off about me being away for our first Christmas and a pissed Bella was often a scary Bella. He stood his ground and that told us both how important this was to him, I was fairly sure the satisfaction of ordering me around was a close second though.

I was done with my part of the training for today. The team would practice until they felt they had it and then I would watch a practice and tell them any flaws I saw. I checked my watch and went to my duffle to retrieve the present Bella sent with me. I had specific instructions on what time I could open it and Bella always seemed to know when I didn't follow her instructions.

When I arrived on the carrier I was shocked to find I had my own quarters, expecting to bunk in general quarters. Once I heard the nature of the mission I understood the need for privacy and secrecy. When I unwrapped the cd my wife had given me I sent a prayer up to the heaven's and locked the door, relishing my luck in having my own quarters. I loaded the cd in my computer and Bella came on screen in a fuck hot teddy that I wanted to rip off her. It was nothing more than red strips of fabric, her breasts were uncovered and trimmed with white fur and it looked to be crotch less with white fur also. She had on the sexiest white lace thigh highs and red fuck me heels. Fuuccckkkk, Christmas was beginning to look a little better.

"Hey baby," she softly said as she sat down in the leather chair behind my desk at home. "I was hoping you would be able to see this in person tonight, but I'll take what I can get and imagine your reaction."

"Now there are rules before you get too excited Edward." Too fucking late for that, my dick was trying to work his way out of my zipper. "I'll know if you don't obey the rules baby, I always do." And she did. How the hell she found out I'll never know, but sometimes the punishment was sooo worth it. She pulled up something on her IPod and turned back to the camera.

"First and most important, no touching yourself until I say so, Chief." I loved it when she called me Chief in that voice. "Why don't you just leave Eddie in his pen for now. Sit back and enjoy the show Cullen." I heard music start as she unpinned her hair and it fell over her shoulders hiding her tits from me.

_Merry, merry Christmas, baby_

_Sure did treat me nice_

_I said merry Christmas, baby_

_Sure did treat me nice_

_Gave me diamond rings for Christmas_

_Now I'm living in paradise._

I had given her one of her presents early, a pair of dangling diamond earrings. Earrings that were hanging from her pierced nipples as she extended them for me to see. Damn, I wanted to lick them through the screen.

"Mmmm, I love when you get rough with my nipples, Chief." She pulled on the rings before licking one of her nipples. I palmed my cock and rubbed before stopping myself. "You aren't touching my cock are you Cullen? Bad boy."

_Well, I'm feeling mighty fine_

_Got good music on my radio_

_Well I'm feeling mighty fine_

_Got good music on my radio_

_Well, I want to kiss you, baby_

_While you're standing 'neath the mistletoe_

She propped her heels on the edge of the desk and slid her hands down her body until they rested on her thighs. She leaned the chair back and spread her thighs, ran her fingers along her pussy and pulled on the clit clamp until I got a good look at it. Fuuuccckkk, it had a mistletoe charm attached. My mouth was watering, she wanted me to eat her pussy and what a fine pussy it was, bare, pink, a squirter, and tasted like manna from heaven. I licked my lips and could almost taste her on them from weeks ago. I had a long tongue that drove her absolutely crazy, we both loved when she rode my face.

"Oooohhh Chief, take Big Eddie out for me…please." She whimpered and she was barely skimming the inside of her pussy lips, but with the view I had I could see her getting wetter and dribbling out onto the chair.

_I said, merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas, baby_

_You sure did treat me nice, yes, you did_

_Yes, you did, yes, you did, yes, you did_

_I said merry, merry Christmas, baby_

_Sure did treat me nice_

_Gave me diamond rings for Christmas_

_Now I'm living in paradise._

As I undid my pants and pushed them down with my boxer briefs I noticed a large wet spot from my dick leaking so much, she was killing me. She was still slowly skimming her pussy while pulling on a nipple with the other hand, and her head was leaning back against the chair, I had seen that look on her face many times. She pushed two fingers in roughly and her head snapped up to the camera.

"Ugh, Chief I need your big, fat dick so bad. I could shove my whole hand in here and still not be as full as you cock makes me." She added two more fingers and I wanted to climb through the screen and plow into her. Instead, I settled for wrapping my fingers around my cock. "Don't you dare stroke Cullen." I told you she would know if I did something.

_I said, merry, merry, merry Christmas, baby_

_You sure did treat me nice_

_I said merry, merry Christmas, baby_

_Girl, you sure did treat me nice_

_Gave me diamond rings for Christmas_

_Now I'm puttin' it through Al's mike_

"God baby, I bet you are leaking streams of cum aren't you?" I whimpered because she was right, drop after drop of cum was leaking and running down my shaft. I gripped my cock harder has I watched her fuck herself, hard, with her hand. "Need just a little more," I heard her moan before she stood up and was out of sight for a moment.

_Well, I'm feeling mighty fine_

_Got good music on my radio_

_Well I'm feeling mighty fine_

_Got good music on my radio_

_Well, I want to kiss you, baby_

_While you're standing 'neath the mistletoe_

She returned with two dildos, a big black one and one I hadn't seen before. The black one had a suction cup on the end so it could be mounted onto a surface. She used her juices on the chair to make it stick and lowered herself onto it slowly.

"Fuck that feels good Chief, stroke that cock for me baby." I started moving my hand and twisting when I reached the head. I could hear the squishing and squelching of how wet her pussy was as it moved on the dildo. "Don't you cum baby, not yet." I was mesmerized watching her ride that dildo and slowed my stroke so I could hold off for her.

_Well, I'm feeling mighty fine_

_Got good music on my radio_

_Well I'm feeling mighty fine_

_Got good music on my radio_

_Well, I want to kiss you, baby_

_Underneath your mistletoe_

She stopped moving and sat with the dildo in her to the hilt and slowly rubbed her clit. "Remember that mold we made of your cock, Master Chief? I took it to the tattoo shop the other day and had them add your frenulum ladder." She held it up and that was the green dildo I hadn't seen, there on the underside were the four barbells to match the cock I was currently stroking.

She lifted off the black one and I could see the sheen of her pussy juice on it. Fuck, I felt my stomach tighten and slowed my stroke more.

"I've been practicing something for you Chief." She very slowly lowered herself onto the dildo again but this time she was taking it in the ass.

"Motherfucker," I shouted as I came all over my stomach. I had my cock in a death grip as it twitched with the hardest orgasm I had had, ever, but was unable to take my eyes off the screen. We were adventurous in and out of the bedroom and had discussed anal but Bella was reluctant to try, even with toys.

"Daaammmnnn," Bella moaned. "I feel so full Chief and it feels soo good." She leaned the chair back again and put her feet back on the desk with her knees on the arms of the chair. Fuck she looked good. Son of a bitch, I hate my father-in-law for making me miss this in person.

I watched as she slowly worked the green dildo in her pussy. "Double penetration, fucking A." I murmured as I felt my dick try to twitch back to life.

"I really hope you didn't cum already Chief. I'm so full Cullen." She panted out as she slowly worked that green cock. I noticed with her movements the chair was rocking and working the dildo in her ass. "Fuck Chief, the only thing better…would be…your cock in…my…ass."

"Christ," I was leaning towards the computer to get a better look as she pulled her pussy lips apart and flicked the clit clamp. My dick was at attention and I was going to give him some more self-love when she suddenly pulled the cock out of her pussy and squirted all over the camera lens.

"Fuck!" I yelled and jumped back in my seat at the same time she yelled it and I noticed her body shaking from her climax. She was still trying to get her breathing under control when she looked right at me. "Merry Christmas Baby, turn around."

_I said, merry Christmas, baby_

_Girl, you sure did treat me nice_

_I said merry, merry Christmas, baby_

_Girl, you sure did treat me nice_

I whipped around not knowing what to expect, but it definitely wasn't my fuck hot wife in that red teddy.

"What? How? When?" I so eloquently asked Bella.

"I can answer your questions Master…Chief, or you can put that gun in your hand to good use." She walked over and straddled my lap, sinking down on my cock. "Mmmmmm, much better than the mock cock I have at home." She leaned in giving me a deep kiss. "I love your big dick Cullen. Aren't you gonna fuck me, Chief?"

That was it I snapped. I picked her up and threw her on the bunk, grabbed her hips, flipped her over and pulled her to her knees. "Here, kitty, kitty." I taunted her as I slide my cock through her juices. "Is this what my pussy wants." I ask and slammed into her.

"Fuck yes," she screamed and I set a brutal pace. "Harder, Chief, harder, show my kitty who's master here."

"Dirty…fucking…mouth…" I grunted out and pulled her flush against my chest.

"You love fucking my dirty mouth." Lord knows I do too. I pinched one of her nipples and twisted until she yelped and slammed back into me.

"Fuck you feel good baby." I pushed her back on her knees and almost shot my load to see she had an anal plug in, what the hell had gotten into my wife while I was gone. I pushed her chest onto the bed and wrapped a handful of hair around my fist. I kept up the fast pace and felt her tighten around me.

"I'm fucking our ass next." I told her and slipped the anal plug out an inch and pushed it back in with my next thrust.

"Yes baby, make me cum, please I need to cum." She was begging and I was not letting up on her at all. I felt my balls tighten, she tightened around me, I pulled her up to me by her hair and pinched her clit.

"Cum Bella, fucking cum." We both made a loud grunting noise as she locked down on me and I shot into her. Fuck I was seeing stars and felt like I was having a heart attack. I collapsed on top of her and tried to roll off.

"Grmpf nff." I heard and looked at Bella, moving slightly so I could see her face.

"What?"

"Get off."

"Oh I did baby, I did."

"Not like that you perv. Get off me, you're heavy."

"Sorry baby." I moved and pulled her to me to cuddle and maybe get a short nap before round two. "I really like my Christmas present Bella, but how in the hell did you arrange to be here?"

"It's our first Christmas married Edward, of course I would pull all the strings I had to so I could be with you. It helped that the USO had a planned stop on the carrier too."

"I'm sure your father was fucking thrilled to do this for us." I was being heavy on the sarcasm and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay so maybe, just maybe, I used a bigger bargaining chip with him before he agreed." What could she use as a bargaining chip?

"I think you need to explain yourself Mrs. Cullen." I told her with a look that said I wanted the full story. It had to something huge for him to agree, the fact that we married at all got his hackles up but Vegas, yeah he took pride in letting me know I would be his bitch for a while.

"Well, when my usual threats and tactics didn't work, you're right, he is more pissed about Vegas than I ever thought he could be." She rubbed her nose on my chest.

I knew she felt bad about the shit he was putting me through but I loved the way she made it up to me. If I was less of a guy I would let her off the hook, but yeah, guy…sexual favors…I was milking this as far as I could.

"So, I told him if he wanted to see his grandchild before 2013 he'd arrange this, because if I couldn't tell my hubby he is going to be a daddy for Christmas I was holding him personally responsible."

I started laughing, "I bet that did loosen him up to…". Wait. Did she just say…? I looked to my wife who was biting her lip, waiting for me to say something. "What did you just say? Daddy?" She nodded and smiled at me. "I'm going to be a daddy?" I pointed at myself like an idiot and she nodded again. "To a baby?"

"No, to a dog Edward, of course a baby?" She was full on laughing at me now.

"When?" I looked at her flat stomach and slowly ran a finger from hipbone to hipbone.

"I think the end of August. I took several home tests, but am waiting for you to get home so we can go to a doctor together to get a firm due date. Are you okay with this Chief? We haven't discussed kids and this was a total fluke, I've been taking my pills, I don't want you to think…" I kissed her to shut her up.

"I'm so happy Bella, I love you so much, both of you." I rolled her under me and kissed her belly before preparing to enter her.

"I thought you wanted to fuck my…"

"Ssshhhh, right now I want to make love to my beautiful wife, the woman having my baby. After I have shown that woman how much I love her, then I am going to fuck my sweet, sexy, vixen in the ass to show her how much I love her too."

I slowly slid into her, "Merry Christmas, baby, I love you."

"Uggghhhh, I love you too Chief," she groaned and I felt her fingers digging into my ass, trying to push me closer. "Merry Christmas."

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Merry Christmas, Baby. I have friends in the Air Force and Army but not the Navy and it was harder than I thought it would be find the little information I needed for this story. Please remember it is fiction and no offense is meant by any depictions or misinformation, I have the utmost respect and pride for all of our Armed Forces. Merry Christmas, God Bless, and stay safe.**


End file.
